tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Decepticon Zombie Virus
Log Title: Decepticon Zombie Virus Characters: Mixmaster, Plunder, Scourge, Starscream, Sweep Sunder, Windshear Location: Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon Date: September 30, 2012 Players: Bzero (Mixmaster), Dekker (Plunder), ShebaKoby (Scourge, Sunder), StarscreamF15 (Starscream, Windshear) TP: Dweller TP Summary: Mixmaster literally stumbles into a situation in the Decepticon medlab. Backstory: Starscream has magnalocked the doors to the repair bay. When Windshear and crew were in Vos on the battlefield and in the seeker crypt getting parts for the new Seeker bodies, something bad hitched on Windy and the Sweeps. Starscream contacted Jetfire about it.. Jets isn't sure what it is but now he's got it too. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP As logged by Mixmaster - Sunday, September 30, 2012, 10:20 PM Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon :This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The soulless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyielding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reassuring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. :A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. Plunder whispers. "You wish to die in this prison...so be it...but as I see it, we are the ones most motivated to solve this..." His finger rises to the glass, as he starts to cut into it, just a small tiny cut. "I'd rather die on my feet...not living on my knees..." Windshear smirks, "Depends on what you're on your knees for, Plunder..." Sunder certainly feels like a zombie right now! He stirs on his bed. Plunder whispers. "Hilarious...I make sure to carve that on your memorial plaque. Funny." Windshear looks toward Starscream then back at Plunder, "Don't do that, Plunder. We are all effectively locked in here now and I think our Air Commander has just as much motivation to get to the bottom of this as we do." Starscream hears whispering and turns around in his chair suddenly to see Plunder at the glass of the isolation room Windshear is now confined to. "What are you doing, Sweep?" he asks suddenly. "Get away from the glass." Plunder looks at Windshear. "Oh? That is cute..." He taps on the glass. "I am sure that his why he locked you, up, alone, hidden, dying of an unknown plague...out of sight and out of mind. No telling what he will tell the others." His optics shift towards Starscream, smiling coldly. "I was providing comfort to your.../Comrade/. But I can see why you want to keep him /locked up/ and /alone/." Starscream narrows his optics as he stares at Plunder. "Shut up." he snaps suddenly. "You know nothing of what you talk about -- the three of you on the other hand, no I really don't care about so understand you are on very thin ice as far as me helping you, scourge and sunder though this. Don't push it, Plunder." Plunder smiles at Starscream, his vicious smile. "I see...I see. So, who would leave Decepticons to die...Alone." He cackles. "If you have locked the Medical Bay, then you should let Windshear out...Or is there another motive." Starscream looks at Plunder for another moment then turns back in his chair and back at the computer terminal. He does not answer the Sweep but goes back to what he's researching about their situation. Plunder steps back to the glass, whispering. "I tired to get the Air Commander to let you out, so you can at least have some dignity." He lets out a sigh. "Sorry Windshear. Looks like the Necrobot shall harvest you alone." Windshear sits back on the repair table. He really is tired come to think of it. He looks down at the state of his outer hull and then over to a medidroid as it enters suddenly from a side door. The droid grabs an energon line and hooks it through a small access panel on the Seekers left forearm, sets the machine and then leaves. "Perhaps you should not tease Windshear so," Sunder says suddenly, having woken up, "It vexes the Air Commander so, and we don't want him to withhold treatment, do we?" Plunder looks at Sunder and glowers at Sunder. "I am serious...I will die alone in this cage." Windshear looks at Plunder, "I don't know why Starscream has isolated me from the rest of you but I trust him. I know him better then you do -- let it go Plunder." he pulls out an enercig and lights it, sitting now crosslegged on his repair table and just watching the energon run through the line into his arm. Mixmaster walks out of the Metallurgy lab, carrying a smoking container of unknown liquid. Plunder whispers at the glass. "Do you...the Air Commander values his status above all us, what would happen if there is an embarrassment to his command...would it hide it, until the problem resolved itself...I smell death on both of us, time is our enemy. Starscream knows we will eventually die here...would he save you at the cost of his command?" Starscream continues to hear whispering at the back of the room by the isolation chamber. He suddenly slides his chair back and goes to spin it around to stand up and walk toward the Sweep. He has no idea that Mixmaster has just walked out of a side room and effectively just slide right into the constructicon's path. Mixmaster says, "Carefu --" Mixmaster stops short, and his experimental mixture sloshes over the Air Commander's armor.. Windshear works on his cig and looks at Plunder, "I know him, Plunder." he says, "If it was anyone else he had --" he sees it, but there's nothing he can do but just look stupefied as he watches Mixmaster come out of a side room right as Starscream pushes back in his chair and spins it around. Plunder taps the glass. "LoooK!" He croaks. "He is destroying the Constructicon's Cure!" Plunder hissssss. Starscream hears something to his left and looks just as some smoking liquid splashes onto his just repaired arm and chest, "WHAT IS THIS?!" he steps away from the Constructicon and is now trying to nullify whatever liquid just got spilled on him. "Where did you come from, Mixmaster?!" Mixmaster jumps back. "S-sorry, commander! You walked right in my path! M-my nanomite solution... I'm not sure how it will react with your armor..." Starscream heads to a cabinet and grabs what he's looking for. He starts spraying himself in some purple liquid where the smoking unknown substance struck him. "NO! You walked into my path! How many times must I tell all of you to watch where IM GOING?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" he snaps a mean look at Mixmaster, "This place is quarantined -- and now so are YOU!!" Mixmaster cackles, "I was in my lab! Where would you expect me to be?" Plunder whispers. "Nanomites...a cure..." Starscream snorts, "Not in here.. but congratulations, now you are locked in here with us. Make yourself useful and start researching what's going on with him --" he motions toward Windshear, "and them." he nonchalantly motions toward the sweeps. Windshear looks at PLunder, "That was no cure, I mean come on.. how would mixmaster know what was going on?" Mixmaster cackles, "Quarantine? Cure? What are you all talking about?" Mixmaster has no idea what's going on. =D" Plunder stares at Windshear. "How do you know I am wrong...This is all so convenient..." Windshear frowns, "What do you mean?" Plunder taps the glass with his fingers. "The Medical Bay is watched all the time...." He hisses into the glass. "Of course the Constructicons know...Mixmaster is there best chemist, on the cure." He continues. "He then comes with his first batch, and Starscream conveniently hits the Constructicon...destroying the cure and keeping us locked up." He hisses. "It is convenient that /he/ can come and go, and we are stuck here...left to die." Starscream looks at Mixmaster and vents air from his intakes, "Why..why am I surrounded by idiots?" he asks no one in particular. "Come here!" he orders the Constructicon and then heads back to the computer station he was at. He points to the monitor. "Read and catch up... will it take you long or do I need to deliver it orally?" Mixmaster gives Starscream a withering look. Starscream smirks so sweetly at the withering constructicon glare. "You're wasting time, Mixmaster..." Mixmaster moves over to begrudgingly to read up on the problem. Windshear just stares at Plunder. "What?" he puts a hand to his head suddenly, "You're giving me a headache, Plunder. I don't see how you got all that from what just happened." Mixmaster cackles, "Oh, my. Just what have you flyers gotten yourselves into?" "So sleepy," Sunder murmurs, languishing on his bed. Plunder looks at Windshear. "How can you not? Open your optics!" He curses at the glass. Mixmaster pulls out his scanner and looks around at the likely vic- patients. "OK. Let's start with you." He approaches Starscream with his scanner. Starscream looks at Mixmaster, "Yes lets start with me..." he gives the constructicon a look as if to say 'one wrong move and I shoot you'. Scourge twitches suddenly in his slumber, his claws grasping and clenching. Mixmaster is used to threats from commanders, and merely scans with gleaming interest in whatever foul fate has befallen the Aerospace officers. "Hmmm..." he frowns. Starscream looks panicked for a brief second. "WHATS MMMM?" Mixmaster cackles, "Well, firstly, my nanomite soup seems to be eating your armor. I suppose before anything else we should deal with that." Starscream looks so disgusted for a moment, "THAT MIGHT HELP!" Mixmaster seems pretty calm about his armor-eating solution slowly consuming the air commander. If anything, he seems to find it somewhat interesting. "Oh, stop screaming." Starscream doesnt think its interesting. Starscream just glares at Mixmaster, "Get on with it." Mixmaster cackles, "That last thing you want to do is distract me from figuring out a solution to my solution." Starscream .... Mixmaster cackles, "I hadn't intended it for deployment yet... it's still in testing." Windshear frowns, "My optics? What do you mean?" Plunder smiles at Windshear. "I never pegged you for naïve Windshear..." His optics burn a deep crimson. "I shall miss your presence, as I watch you slowly die within your glass prison...Truly a horrific way to go." Windshear flicks his wings, "I'm telling you there's a reason why I was isolated in here --" he realizes that he has repair training himself then and falls silent as he starts thinking. Mixmaster cackles, "I wonder if I can find a way to deprogram them before they eat their way into your processors..." Plunder smiles at Windshear. "Isolate, tell whatever story you want..." A little late their Mixmaster. Plunder's paranoia and snitch programing is taking over, slowly. Starscream looks at Plunder, "He is acting weirder then normal, Mixmaster, perhaps you are onto something." Mixmaster cackles, "The acid or heat required to deactivate them physically would likely do even more damage to the host..." Starscream focuses back on the Constructicon, "Explain." Mixmaster cackles, "Well, these are programmed to eat their way through anything they come in contact yet... I'd not programmed in a failsafe yet, since I was only planning to test it in the lab. I'm wondering if it's too late to do that now. If you die, may I use your remains to continue the tests?" Starscream looks at Mixmaster stunned. "What?! You mean you did not have an antidote/failsafe for this 'liquid' already figured out as you were developing it?!" Mixmaster cackles, "Well, no." Plunder yawns as his flicks his claws. He taps the glass again. "Seeeeeeee." He slithers out. "They are going to use our dead bodies for experiments!" He growls. "He is punishing you for letting me have the trine list..." Mixmaster cackles, "Why bother before determining if they even worked? Although from what it's doing to your arm and chest, I'd say initial results are very promising!" Windshear grabs his head suddenly, "Stop it! STOPIT!" Mixmaster looks around a bit. "Wow. Their condition is really annoying." Mixmaster looks back at Starscream. "So, yes, anyway - I suppose I should figure out a way to turn off the nanomites before they finish their dinner." Plunder looks at Windshear. "Now, help me...help us..." Starscream looks down at his chest and his arm. It is indeed damaged. He doesn't feel it yet but he knows that's only a matter of time. He looks over at Windshear suddenly and then gets up and walks into the isolation room. Without so much as a word he grabs his arm and literally breaks off a small part of his armor. Then he sets his arm down and walks back out. He heads back to his chair and sits back down and then takes the armor piece and rubs it on the damaged armor on his arm. "Plunder is annoying him -- Get away from him, Sweep." he says suddenly with a hateful look at the Unicronian. Windshear watches as Starscream walks in, breaks off a peice of him and walks out. "Whu?" he stammers then looks at his arm. Then he looks at plunder. "Look at me. How can I help you? I'm falling apart!" Starscream runs a scan on his arm then to hopefully see the results he's looking for on his hypothesis Mixmaster watches with interest. Plunder gasps. "HE IS HARVESTING YOU FOR POWER!" Plunder whispers loudly. He looks at Windshear. "Fight for your life...you still have some power...and the access codes to get us out..." He hisses. "Better we die trying if that is out fate...tell me Windshear, is there where you wish to be deactivated...slowly consumed." Scourge wakes up and rubs his head. "What are you going on about now, Plunder?" Plunder leers at Scourge. "Who is your master...." He asks pointedly. Mixmaster brings up his own scanner. Windshear gets off the repair table and walks up to the glass, careful though not to unhook the energon line, that's the only thing giving him energy right now. "No. he's. not! Get a hold of yourself, Sweep!" his optics flare and at this close range perhaps the Sweep might notice that his optics are taking on a blackish red glow to them for some odd reason. "What kind of question is that? Megatron, of course," Scourge murmurs. Starscream looks at Mixmaster, "Whatever is wrong wtih Windshear -- the Sweeps, this.. virus destroyed your nanite goo... check for yourself." Plunder curses loudly. "I knew it..." He leans into the Glass. "Scourge is in on it Windshear..." Mixmaster gazes at his own scanner, surprised that it replicates Starscream's findings. "That's... disappointing." "Plunder, what are you talking about?" Sunder wonders, cocking an optic brow at his brother. "No hes not, Plunder." Windshear replies in a very controlled manner. Mixmaster cackles, "Although I suppose it's good for you, short-term." Starscream looks at Mixmaster, "Of course it did -- I said as much didn't I?" he looks at Sunder, "Sunder, get Plunder away from Windshear and strap him to a repair table." Sunder looks to Scourge, who nods at Sunder. "Plunder, do not resist. It is for your own good." Mixmaster cackles, "Ooh. We should strap them all down!" Starscream looks back at Mixmaster, "Short ter--?" he rescans and now he's got the unknown virus again. He unhooks the armor from his arm and then starts unhooking the armor from his chest but pauses. "I will take care of this shortly -- well they are just Sweeps." Plunder points a Finger at Sunder. "Who is out Master..." He continues to back into the glass. "Nooo.....HE PICKED ME!!!" He bangs against the glass again and again with his back. "You have to save me, Windshear...I know too much..after they harvest me, they will harvest you...Saaaaaveeeee me..." He squeals... Mixmaster nods, taking a step back lest he catch Con Cooties. "Plunder, hush. Unicron is our master. Now do as I bid you," Sunder hisses. Mixmaster cackles, "Maybe gag them as well?" Plunder relaxes as he he clutches Sunder closely, whispering. "I..I...I am so tired...my programing..." He clutches his wing sib. "I'm sorry I doubted you...but Master's voice..I can't hear it...and..Scourge said..And the Seekers...said we are..." He leans closer, "Brother..." Mixmaster looks bored at the dramatic scene. "How does anyone ever get any work done in here?" Starscream watches the Sweeps and looks at Mixmaster, "IF we can harness this.. virus and turn it loose against the Autobots this war would be over soon." he pauses at Mixmaster's comment and shrugs. "What can I say?" Mixmaster's silver optics widen at that idea. "Yes -- yes! I will begin researching it at once!" NOW he's motivated to help the others, at least as a side-effect. Windshear stands there watching the whole situation unable to do anything. He doesn't want to do anything and he's not sure why at this point. He walks back to his repair table and sits back on it. Decepticon Medicdroid works on patching up Plunder's injuries. >> Decepticon Medicdroid finishes the repairs on Plunder. << Mixmaster activates his scanner and moves to scan the others, in descending rank order. Mixmaster hms at Plunder's odd behavior, but Sweeps -- what can you do? Still clutching at Sunder, Plunder whispers, "Brother, I am sorry...I hear him...Home..." Plunder's right hand has slipped into the compartment where Sunder keeps his spare sidearm. Quickly, he pushes Sunder away, pulling the weapon smoothly from the compartment, he takes but a moment to aim at the glass holding Windshear. "Remember, I saved you Windshear..." He fires at the glass, spinning and pivoting, he fires the remaining clip at the door, blasting away at the locking mechanism. He then quickly leaps, transforms and blasts out of the Medical Bay, rapidly gaining speed, "MASTER I AM COMING! I HAVE REPORTS!" Mixmaster was looking at his scanner when all pit broke loose, and glances up in surprise. Windshear looks up just as the glass is blasted. The bright flashes seers his optics and he throws his arms up shielding himself from the glass and the light. Some of the energy blast hits him and the substance that is in his systems explodes in growth suddenly. Without so much as a sound the Zombie Seeker falls back onto the repair table and all the monitors go dead. Scourge growls, "PLUNDER, GET BACK HERE!" to no avail. He sighs. "Perhaps the disease causes madness as well." Sunder is totally taken aback as Plunder flees. "Run brother, RUN!" he shouts, "Find the cure! FIND THE CURE!" Starscream snaps, You think?!!" he tries to stop Plunder but then notices Windshear fall back and the monitors go dead. He stops in his tracks stunned. Sunder is totally taken aback as Plunder flees. "Run brother, RUN!" he shouts, "Find the cure! FIND THE CURE!" Mixmaster just stands there, scanning Seekers and Sweeps as they run past. He seems to find all of this fascinating. He looks at Starscream. "You're correct," he comments dryly. "Something does seem to be happening." Mixmaster walks over to Windshear's corpse, scanning it dispassionately. Starscream stares at Windshear for a long moment and then slowly looks at Mixmaster, "Your gift for stating the obvious is astounding..." he follows Mixmaster to the isolation chamber and just stands there staring at his dead.. brother. But he can't let that be known and he fights to mask his shock. Mixmaster cackles, "Interesting... Something seems to be happening to his remains." Starscream says quietly, "Re..remains?" he just stares at Windshear. Of course really windy doesn't look any different dead then he did.. alive but the fact that before you knew he wasn't dead just looked it.. now he is dead and still looks it... Mixmaster cackles, "Oh, yes." "I.. don't.. understand." Starscream stammers not really doing a good job at the fact that hes pretty gutted right now that this Seeker is dead. "You can't be serious!" Sunder shouts. Mixmaster cackles, "Well, it's interesting. Look at the scans here. Even though... who was that, Windshear? ... has ceased functioning, that substance you brought back is still drawing power from his systems, transforming his body on a near-molecular level. It's fascinating!" Starscream narrows his optics, "No its not. How dare you speak in such a fashion about my -- one of my best Seekers..." but he cant help but wonder just what this means, Mixmaster's observation. Windshear is dead, his body should not be functioning. What is going on? Mixmaster cackles, "Best Seekers? Are you kidding me? Well, whatever. Something's happening to his corpse. Similar to nanomite reconstruction, but a thousand times more complex than anything I've seen. I'm not sure what it's doing to him. It's not eating him..." Starscream sneers, "What do you know, Constructicon? You are not a Seeker but you rely on all of us to keep your ground hugging afts in one piece when you're trying to do something!" he steps forward and looks closely at Windshear, "Its morphing him? Into what? Which means hes... not dead?" Mixmaster cackles, "Oh, he's dead. I'm not sure what this is going to do when it runs out of the remaining energy in his body, though. Stop? Find another source? I could try to recover his core but... I don't want to touch him." Mixmaster looks disdainfully at the Mighty Morphin' Power Seeker. "Better to just incinerate him to keep it from spreading... unless I can have him for my experiments." Mixmaster looks to Starscream hopefully. "Can I keep him?" Starscream snaps, "NO. You can not keep him. He will be interred in the Seeker Shrine on Vos. Where he belongs." Mixmaster sighs. "What a waste." Starscream glares at Mixmaster, "Shut up." Mixmaster looks up at Starscream in confusion for his touchiness. Drama queen.. "Well, I'll take my scans and see what I can come up with." Starscream mutters, "You do that..." he stands there staring at Windshear for a long moment. He can't be dead. He can't be. Nothing ever brought this mech down and now in the span of 1 cycle he's dead. This is infuriating. He turns suddenly and walks out of the isolation room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Mixmaster returns to the Metallurgy Lab with his scanner and the remains of his nanomite stew. Starscream sends a radio transmission. Starscream winces from the sudden loud radio transmission then responds. Starscream sends a radio transmission. Starscream rubs his forehead and sends another transmission. Mixmaster works in his lab, feverishly grinning over the puzzle before him. Starscream sends a radio transmission. Mixmaster turns on a recorder in his lab. His muffled voice drifts thru the doorway. "Mixmaster here! The minions of Scourge and Starscream seem to have gotten themselves into an interesting mess that I hope they will confine to their own kind. They've encountered an odd substance that appears to absorb into the armor and infect one with various effects depending on the level of contagion. Plunder's dead - no, wait. Plunder's insane; it's Windshear that's dead. Whichever. Starscream is annoying, but that is a pre-existing condition unrelated to this problem. The goo seems to be some sort of self-replicating nanovirus that uses an infectee's own fuel sources against him. Even though Windshear is dead it seems to be still absorbing his power and changing him - into what, I'm not sure." Starscream is sitting there staring at the isolation room like a zombie so to speak himself. How did this cycle end like this? It was the farthest thing on anyone's mind when this day first started. Mixmaster says, "I'm curious to see what it will do when Windshear's body runs out of power and the goo needs more. I..." Mixmaster suddenly glances downward. Looking back up, he comments, "Strange - I seem to have gotten some of that goo on my foot, and it's absorbed into my armor. Curious. I'll have to monitor how it effects me."" Starscream though does start listening to what Mixmaster is saying. Mixmaster gazes back into the camera. "Mixmaster out!" Starscream flicks a wing, "Fine.. shut up right as I start to listen to you.." he mutters to himself as he just stares at Windshear's body.